


Sarada's Diary

by Marinara_the_Sauce



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura totally gets him, Sarcastic Sarada, Sasuke is an adorable idiot, Strong Haruno Sakura, They're married for a reason ya know, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinara_the_Sauce/pseuds/Marinara_the_Sauce
Summary: Sarada decides to start writing in a diary.  Funnily enough, it's usually not her own life that she writes about, but her parents'. Sasusaku told from Sarada's disillusioned, slightly sarcastic perspective.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Sarada's Diary

Dear Diary,

  
Papa had this odd habit of hiding his smile. I wish he didn't; he has such a beautiful smile. I wonder how he'd react if I told him? I bet Mama would laugh at his reaction, whatever it was. I should do that next time he comes around. Anyways. It's almost like he's scared to show his affection, that we'll disappear if he dares to. Even so, I don't know how I possibly missed how much he loves Mama and I. My favorite moments are when he'll look around, almost out of habit, before he lets himself relax his guard enough to give Mama this look. It's so full of tenderness and affectionate and just liquid love, and she always knows when he's doing it because she turns around and gives him the same look. It's like they're in their own world, speaking a language only the two of them can understand, saying nothing and everything all at once. What kind of things would you have to go through together to have that kind of bond?

Mama never doubted his love, even after all of these years. I was the one who didn't have trust in Papa. I used to be kind of jealous of the look they give each other, but now I'm content just to watch. I hope I can be part of that someday, once Papa feels more comfortable around us. All those years of being alone and away from the village must be getting to him. I guess protecting the village is the only way Papa knows how to love us. Definitely an "actions speak louder than words" kinda guy, I'd say. And that seems to suit Mama just fine. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. It would be nice if he came to visit us more, but I understand that he's protecting us and the rest of the village. That's more important. I really miss him sometimes, but at least I have the memories of his last visit. Maybe it's selfish of me, but I hope that he misses us too.

Oh! Also, I finally understand what Mama meant when she said he gave her something better than a kiss. I'm not completely sure what it means, but he poked my forehead with his index and middle finger. That forehead poke must have meant a lot to him, he doesn't touch people. Like at all. I hope he tells me what it means next time he visits. Or maybe I can weasel it out of Mama. She totally knows. I saw that look she was giving Papa. That knowing look when there are two layers to something and I only understand the first layer and she won't tell me what the second layer is because I have to figure it out myself. Or in this case, having Papa tell me probably replaces having to figure it out myself. Man, I know Mama really well. I see what she's doing. She thinks I don't, but I do. Well, maybe next time Papa comes around I can ask. Hey, I should totally make a list of everything I should do with Papa! Here's what I have:

-Tell him he has a beautiful smile  
-Ask Papa what forehead poke means  
-Ask Papa how he seduced Mama since he's so apparently emotionally retarded

Um… I'll add more later. I'm sure I'll think of more at some point. Anyways, not much is new with me. Boruto is stupid. Mitsuki's kinda weird but nice overall. Konohamaru-sensei's... he can be cool, but he's normally arguing with Boruto over something dumb. In short: I am surrounded by idiots.


End file.
